


Untitled Belt!Kink

by venis_envy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belts, Birthday Presents, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Erin, my beta, my friend...my former fellow femme ;)<br/>I hope you have a wonderful birthday filled with happiness and cupcakes...and fluttery thoughts of a naked Draco.<br/>This is sort of some of what you wanted back when I did Coalescence. Hope you like.<br/>Zombie laptop has returned to the world of the undead, so this is from my phone. No word count, no warnings, no...beta. O.o<br/>Disclaimer: Harry & Draco are not mine. Beltkink might be, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Belt!Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkie1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkie1975/gifts).



Harry watches from his place by the entrance of the tent, unable to move or even breath. The world outside could burn to the ground around them and still he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes from the man in front of him.

It was only a few short months ago that they had nearly killed each other in the sixth floor bathroom, and if Harry looks closely, he can still see the pink lines of his ire etched across Draco's body...no matter how often he's tried to kiss them away.

How everything has changed since then, Harry thinks as his eyes flick down to the long, slender fingers of the other man. He holds his breath, focusing entirely on the gentle clanking sound of Draco's belt buckle, the smooth slide of leather as he tugs it free of his trousers.

"Come here," he whispers, reaching out to Harry.


End file.
